fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Creation of Tombo/Hiram, Olivia, and Fievel's Wish
Male Voice: Well now... (The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings turned and looked to see a man, his daughter, his son-in-law, and their 13 year old female friend and neighbor, coming down the stairs. The man is 37 years old with red hair, mustache, brown eyes, and is wearing a pair of glasses, a light green long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark green pants, black shoes, and a white apron. He is Hiram Flaversham. The girl is 5 years old with short light brown, chin-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red ribbon in her hair, a white short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, a sleeveless blue dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Olivia Flaversham, Hiram's young daughter) "It won't take much longer." Tiana said. With them, were seven ponies. One of them was a Unicorn with a purple coat, violet and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and a light pink star shaped cutie mark. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. The second one was a Pegasus with a light blue coat, reddish pink eyes, and a rainbow mane, tail, and cutie mark. Her name was Rainbow Dash. The third one was a Unicorn with a white coat, blue eyes, purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark with three diamonds. Her name was Rarity. The fourth one was a Unicorn pony with a light amber coat, red and yellow mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark that resembles a red and yellow sun. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. The fifth one was a Pegasus with a yellow coat, pink mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark with three butterflies. Her name was Fluttershy. The sixth one was an Earth pony with an orange coat, yellow mane and tail, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat, and a cutie mark with three apples. Her name was Applejack. The last and seventh one was an Earth pony with a light pink coat, a rosy mane and tail, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark with a blue balloon and two yellow balloons. Her name was Pinkie Pie. "Just a little more paint and they're all done." Cinderella said. Quickly, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle climbed higher and got onto the top shelf, watching Belle and her friends walk up to their latest creations. "I think they'll be okay, don't you girls?" Belle asked. "Yes. We agree." the ponies said in unison. As Belle and her friends began working on the dolls, they hummed. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers saw the next shelf across from them, ran and flew so they reached the shelf and made it. Then they ducked behind the other figurines. Ariel and the others dipped their brushes into more paint as the ponies and Spike, the queens' pet dragon and Rarity's boyfriend, which is a purple dragon with green eyes, a light green underbelly, and green spikes on his body. Jim Crow smiled and watched as he noticed Reverend Zachariah eyeing on a Sylphy doll. The tall crow wolf-whistled and ran towards the Sylphy doll. "Baby!" he said as he was about to kiss the doll. "Hey, brother, I don't think you can convince the babes to kiss you." Jim Crow said with a frown. Reverend Zachariah looked and realized that the Sylphy doll has been perverted. "Oh! I beg pardon!" The tall crow turned away clearing his throat, and Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Lil' Urle, and Timothy sighed. Finally, Ariel and the others put on the last touches and smiled, "See that makes a big difference." Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie nodded. "Very good." Timothy nodded with the crows, "Very, very go-!" The circus mouse paused, facing an unhappy-looking face of a Dr. Facilier toy. "Well, can't please everybody." Timothy shrugged but frowned too. "Now we have just the names for you." Pocahontas said to the dolls. "Minnie Mouse, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo Pelekai, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel." The Native American woman asked, "Do you like it, Twilight, Rarity, Sunset Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy?" "Oh yes!" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash said in agreement. "We like those names." Twilight Sparkle said. "They're beautiful." Rarity added. "And pretty cute." Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, and Fluttershy agreed. "Well?" Jasmine turned to Spike. "You do, don't you Spike?" "Um, yeah. I like those names too." Spike said, nodding his head. "Well then, let's find out." Giselle and the others turned to the dolls, "Do you like it?" Snow White asked, as he and his friends pulled the strings to make Kilala and her friends say yes and smiled, "That's settles it, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel it is." Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle smiled to themselves. Lila and her friends picked up Susan and her friends, "Come on, girls, we'll try you out." Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers saw Aurora coming their way and the six of them hid underneath a music box with little players. "Music, professor!" Aurora smiled, as she pushed a button and it started to play music. Underneath, Timothy and the crows had to dodge the knick-knacks. "Hey! That's my grass skirt." Timothy missed one but got poked in the back, "Ow, ow, ow!" "Take it easy with my dress." Lil' Urle said but almost got hurt. "Hey, don't mess with my luau skirt, please?" Jim Crow grumbled. As they crawled back out, Tyrone nearly dodged the turning key. "Lot of downbeats in there." Then Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers looked to see Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Arianna playing with Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel as Twilight Sparkle followed them while Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike watched with smiles. A little song begins to play with Mulan and her friends humming their tune. Mulan: Little girl dolls Go play your part Bringing little joy To every heart Twilight Sparkle then stepped back as Rapunzel came towards her. Arianna: Little do you know and yet it's true That we're mighty proud of you Tiana: Little doll feet and best of all Little doll seats in case you fall As Minnie was lifted and brought back down, Twilight Sparkle got out of the way. Cinderella laughed, "How graceful." Cinderella: Our little girl dolls Meanwhile, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers stood there as they continued playing the song. Then they saw Cinderella and her friends and pretended they were Hawaiian dolls and natives dancing as the women past by. The twelve queens turned the twelve princesses towards Spike. "Girls, meet Spike." Belle said, as he and her friends pulled the strings on Wendy and her friends' backs to say hello, "Say hello." Spike then bowed too. Ariel and her friends carried back to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, "Say hello to the ponies." Then, Pocahontas and the others pulled the strings on Lilo and her friends' backs and said "Hello, ponies." Then Lilo and her friends petted the ponies and they liked this until Kairi kicked Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughed at this. "Oops! Oh, mischievous already." Jasmine smiled. Twilight Sparkle frowned and swatted at Kairi's leg, getting it a little tangled. "You see what happens?" Jasmine untangled Kairi's leg and then Amy crawled towards Rarity, as the Unicorn backed up until she fell down some stairs. Rarity peeked back up and saw Amy. "BOO!" Giselle said. Rarity got spooked and fell down again and Giselle laughed as she and her friends held Amy and the other girls. "You sweet girls, aren't you? And those smiles, you know we..." Snow White noticed Rarity rubbing against her leg and crying. "Jealous, hmm?" Lila and her friends picked up Rarity and the other ponies. "You know, Susan, I don't think the ponies would think you and your friends are popular." Aurora smiled as Rarity tried to hit Namine and set them down on the work desk. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Parodies